


я звал тебя (но было поздно)

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Crush, listen to sad 80s ballads for four hours and write a crackship, outsider pov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Заходишь в Гарнизон и такой: стоп, что за хрень, это Кит? Или старый одноклассник наблюдает, как Кит влюбляется в кого-то другого.Абсолютно несправедливо: даже за шесть миллиардов километров Широ — единственный, с кого Кит не сводит глаз.





	я звал тебя (но было поздно)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/gifts).
  * A translation of [called out your name (but it was too late)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533196) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> 1) взгляните на [арт](http://cherryandsisters.tumblr.com/post/176518754879/its-crack-ship-oclock) mansi, которая впервые открыла для меня джейт в шесть утра.
> 
> 2) джейт с безответным джеймс → кит, но есть двусмысленная сцена, которая немного сглаживает весь ангст. в любом случае эта работа со 100%-ным шейтом.
> 
> 3) СПОЙЛЕРЫ СЕДЬМОГО СЕЗОНА ТРЕБУЮТ ОСТОРОЖНОСТИ
> 
> 4) [песня, которую я слушала все это время](https://youtu.be/EX09nRA-jE4)
> 
> 5) ЕЩЕ Я НЕ ВИДЕЛА ЭПИЗОД С ФЛЭШБЕКОМ. они могли быть знакомы и до гарнизона. но не в этом фике.
> 
>  
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7286573/18569167) : )

Кит поздно поступает в Гарнизон.  
  
Проходит две недели с начала занятий, как он появляется. До этого момента — он ясно помнит — Джеймс является наилучшим в классе. Наилучшие оценки, наилучший результат в симуляторе. Прирожденный лидер, о нем ходят слухи, но он не забивает ими голову. Вот то, чего он так долго хотел. Дома его стены полны постеров стремных фильмов и комиксов о научной фантастике, которые родители еще как-то терпят. Детали расплывчаты, но основная задача ясна, как раз, два, три: быть лучшим, поступить в Гарнизон, спасти Вселенную. Или... вообще хоть что-нибудь спасти.

Кит рушит все это.

  
Он проходит в класс в совсем неподходящей ему форме, потрепанными волосами, которые явно нужно расчесать и еще постричь, ибо они к тому же длинноваты. Широгане представляет его — значит, он его опекун; их первый день проходит с мыслями о том, как привлечь внимание местных верхов. Никто не знает, из какой он школы и кто его родители.   
  
В дальнейшем это и не важно. Вопрос кто он такой становится второстепенным перед вопросом что он может. Он побивает рекорды Джеймса, впервые сев за симулятор. Нет... он не  _побивает_  их. Это еще мягко сказано. Он выпихивает их на улицу и сваливает с Гарнизоном в кармане. Из-за него это кажется легким, словно так все пилотировать умеют, а он агент из более развитой вселенной, прибывший для того, чтобы всем это показать.  
  
Ни от кого не скрывается взгляд Широ, полный радости, когда Кит отходит от симулятора.  
  
— Невероятно, Кит, — говорит он, словно ничего другого он не ожидал. Кит ни на кого не смотрит, ничего не говорит — его улыбка, которой он одаряет Широ, ослепляет своей лучезарностью.  
  
Через несколько недель эти слова доходят до Джеймса. И хуже всего то, что это так. Кит невероятен. Единственное, что у него хворает, так это оценки, и то они улучшаются благодаря дополнительным занятиям с Широ. Он упорно трудится, хоть и делает вид, что нет, выражает безразличие, держит себя в руках, и его никто не волнует — только Широгане. Ничего бы между ними не изменилось, если бы в Гарнизоне остались только они.  
  
Но Джеймс единственный, кто идет с ним вровень. Он борется за место лучшего, обедает в библиотеке и упрашивает Айверсона дополнительно практиковаться на симуляторах. Кит от него просто так не отделается.  
  
Групповая симуляция расставляет все по полочкам.  
  
Кит нарушает строй и по-дерьмовому отмазывается. Весь класс взвывает, а Джеймс наконец-то, наконец-то узнает о слабости Кита: работа в команде.  
  
— Хэй, Кит. Всех нас так подставишь, — предупреждает он как ради получения преимущества, так и ради справедливости. Никто не встревает в это, и все просто переглядываются между собой.  
  
Кит снова нарушает строй — все совершают вынужденную посадку. Последние трое выходных от тренировок на симуляторе — хороший срок для того, чтобы Джеймс подучился, но Кит, видимо, посвятит его тренировкам прыжкам на мотоциклах с Широ. Впервые он чувствует больше, чем раздражение Кита, хуже, чем страх, что Кит переплюнет его.  
  
— Большое спасибо, — бормочет он.  
  
Без всякого стыда, Кит отвечает:  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Джеймс сердится.  
  
— Мы все знаем, что ты здесь только из-за Широ.  
  
Это удар ниже пояса — все видели его результаты, — но он хочет ударить ниже. Это напряженная попытка угнаться за Китом, и осознание того, что он козел, и есть его слабое место.  
  
— Я летаю лучше любого в этом здании. — Он смотрит на Джеймса, сверля его взглядом.  
  
Джеймс его ненавидит.  
  
— Уверен? Это тебе так сказали мамочка с папочкой...  
  
Удар настолько неожиданный, что он даже не знает точно, что случилось после того, как оказался на полу, и Кит сидел на нем, нацеливая кулак на вторую щеку — затем боль усиливается, инструкторы кричат, а Айверсон оттаскивает от него Кита. Кит дерется с ними, как демон, не сводя глаз с Джеймса. Из-за своего сопротивления он получает по щеке. Джеймсу хотелось бы оказаться на месте того, кто это сделал. По пути в кабинет ответственного за дисциплину он думает: удар кулаком оказался сильнее, чем он думал, и у него впервые появились проблемы. Возможно, позвонят родителям, и ему не будет прощения. Он жалеет о своих словах и о том, что так зол и так ненавидит Кита, и хочет, чтобы его ударили по голове — хоть раз.  
  
Широгане вызывают с ними. Они идут в мертвенной тишине. Джеймсу хочется повеситься — с каждым шагом он все больше ненавидит Кита.  
  
Широ входит первым, и снаружи слышится разговор. Сидящим снаружи стыдно; снова подтверждается, что Широ — причина, по которой Кит здесь. Тут нет победителей. Кит держит голову как можно ниже, и нелепо растрепанные волосы лезут в глаза. Униформа все еще смотрится на нем не очень. Он для нее маловат. Джеймс хочет, чтобы Кит взглянул на него, хоть раз, только чтобы можно было направить на что-то свой недовольный взгляд, но вскоре Широгане выходит, и настает время встречи со жнецом смерти.  
  
Капитан бросает на него взгляд, а затем возвращается к документу в руках. Как оказывается,  _его_  документу. Он не такой большой относительно лежащего рядом, должно быть, документа Кита. Он размышляет, что же надо было сделать, чтобы в документе было столько бумаг, но затем осознает, что, наверное, лучше не знать.  
  
— Это твое первое нарушение, — монотонно говорит она. — Мы никому не сообщим об этом. Это не пойдет в твое личное дело.  
  
Он едва подавляет желание облегченно выдохнуть.  
  
— Но, кадет... ваш лексикон неизвинителен. Мы не судим новобранцев по их ситуации дома. Вы попали в Гарнизон благодаря своей успеваемости, и это общество. Те люди, с которыми вам необходимо работать до своего выпуска. Вам следует получше общаться с ними.  
  
Хоть она и озвучивает то, что должно быть для него важно, оно не такое.  _Ситуация дома_ , сказала она, но не одному Джеймсу непросто завести друзей.  
  
— Простите меня, мисс... Я не понимаю, к чему вы ведете.  
  
Она хмурится и поджимает губы.  
  
— Вы сострили касаемо родителей кадета, хотя знаете, что он сирота. Сейчас не подходящее время строить из себя дурака, Гриффин.  
  
Он дурак. В этом она права.  
  
Он выходит из кабинета, чувствуя себя воскресшим трупом. Широгане и Кит уже ушли. Он пропускает ужин — нет аппетита — и никак не дает знать о своем возвращении. Вместо этого он идет на крышу, ложится на спину и позволяет закаты обжигать глаза, пока он привыкает к синякам. Он ненавидит Кита из-за них, но немного ненавидит и себя тоже. Вдали с бледной безжизненной пустыни, ловя свет, вздымаются два следа пыли.  
  
 _Угадай с трех раз, кто же это_ , думает он, и  _первые два не в счет_.  
  
  


* * *

 

Естественно, Кит может увидеть запуск на Кербер. Только друзья и семья.  
  
Остальные наблюдают ниже, снаружи аэродрома, щурясь на солнце, пытаясь разглядеть шаттл сквозь вздымающийся пар и поднимающийся дым. С их слов, пять месяцев. Самый долгий полет в дальний космос с целью найти внеземную жизнь, а не бесконечное множество звезд. Однажды он будет среди них.  
  
Вокруг крики и аплодисменты, и даже офицеры не выглядят кислыми сейчас. Когда последний след запуска начинает растворяться в небе, все возвращаются внутрь. Джеймс задерживается, думая, разглядит ли он это блестящее пятнышко на горизонте, когда стемнеет, хоть и знает, что не увидит его вовсе.  
  
Не один он задерживается, когда толпа редеет.  
  
Спустя недолгое время он замечает мужчину, который тоже остается, и непонятный холод пробирает его. Адам. Парень Широ. Или нет. Ну уточнялось, что Широгане мог взять только одного с собой на запуск... но он должен был.  
  
 _Только друзья и семья._  
  
Позднее он видит Кита в столовой. Он в одиночестве ест в углу, поглядывая на телевизор над головой, который сообщает информацию о миссии на Кербер, а разделенные в экране репортеры говорят о членах экипажа. В углу экрана фото Широгане, молодого, красивого и улыбающегося. Такое чувство, что для Кита это единственное, что есть в комнате.  
  
Тот же холод снова расходится по груди — так глубоко, что ощущается как тепло, и так охватывает, что скорее напоминает гнев. Больше проблем с дисциплиной не было. Кит лучше работает в команде — но обедает он только с одним человеком и только с одним человеком он проводит время после учебы.  
  
Абсолютно несправедливо: даже за шесть миллиардов километров Широ — единственный, с кого Кит не сводит глаз.  
  
  


* * *

Проходит пять месяцев, миссия продолжается уже на Кербере. С командой связываются через каждые девять часов, но когда доходят новости об удачной посадке, показывают, что это так, и во всем Гарнизоне следующие несколько часов раздается много шума. После объявляют неполный рабочий день, и в столовой раздают отвратительные кексы с лунами, инициалам 'Кр' и логотипом Галактического Гарнизона, нарисованном глазурью. Даже Кит вылезает из своей комнаты, чтобы отпраздновать.

  
Он берет кекс и салфетку из рук Джеймса, даже говорит ему тихое 'спасибо' и получает легкую улыбку в ответ.  
  
Еще одна проверка проходит отлично, и еще одна тоже. За два дня связь прерывается. За два дня все рушится. Все начинают шептаться в коридорах, когда не поступают сообщения. Возможно, механическое повреждение, но кто-то начинает шутить про инопланетян, а кто-то еще несколько неодобрительно говорит, что Мэтт Холт — единственный в Гарнизоне, кто неуклюж настолько, что мог споткнуться о кабель и сломать весь чертов корабль.  
  
Тем вечером Джеймс впервые слышит сплетни. Он не знает, кто начал их обсуждать, и позднее безуспешно пытается это узнать. Сначала слухи доносятся до него в раздевалках.  
  
 _Широгане болен. Он должен был отправиться на эту миссию в последнюю очередь._  
  
Через день — из каждых уст. В коридорах перед уроками и в столовой за перерывом, во время симуляции перешептываются по закрытой связи. Кит не говорит вообще. Словно учиться с призраком. Джеймс хочет понять, правда ли это и знал ли об этом Кит — боялся ли он этого с самого начала.  
  
Спустя неделю Гарнизон начинает подготовку к миссии восстановления. Спустя пять месяцев поступают новости.  
  
Их сообщают всему Гарнизону — все построены в главном ангаре, где Айверсон объясняет, что именно пошло не так и как это прискорбно,  _но_. Когда слова об  _ошибке пилота_  слетают с его губ, Джеймс глядит на Кита. Невольно, но не он один. Адама нет на общем сборе, что вполне можно понять, но из-за этого Кит становится очагом скорби.  
  
Абсолютно несправедливо, что ему не сказали первому, не разрешили отсутствовать — ничего. Шепотки начинают разлетаться, только всех распустили, становясь громче, когда все выходят в коридор. Кит не движется. Он стоит ровно на том месте, на котором ему было приказано стоять.  
  
Джеймс должен идти. Должен, но только доходит до коридора, как замирает, словно ожидая чего-то. В воздухе тишина. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз слышал, как Кит кричал. Но голос Айверсона легко вспомнить, ничего необычного. Он уже хочет вернуться, но внезапно слышит дикий крик и громкий звук удара о пол — и более громкий крик после. Кит выходит, шумно хлопнув дверью, и проходит мимо Джеймса, который старается не подавать виду, что подглядывал, но в этом нет смысла: Кит не обращает на него внимания.  
  
Он останавливается на пару шагов от стены, наклоняется, затем хватается руками за голову и кричит. Это звучит жутко из-за его грубого голоса и гораздо эмоциональнее, чем был тогда, когда все разошлись. Он еще остается наклонившимся к стене, уставившись в пол. Джеймс пытается подобрать слова, но его горло так сильно сдавливает, что он не может двинуться от потрясения.  
  
Он не успевает что-либо сделать, как Кит встает и выпрямляется. Он вздрагивает, когда видит, что не один, и поворачивается к Джеймсу, словно находит в себе силы сказать что-то.  
  
— Это не было...  _ошибкой пилота_ , — небрежно говорит Кит. Джеймс, опешив, слегка мотает головой. Он знает. Или... он знает, что Кит так думает.  
  
Он похудел после затишья о миссии. Его волосы отрасли, кожа слегка посмуглела от дней, проведенных на крыше — где угодно, но не внутри, со всеми. Что-то плотное пронизывает его грудь. Кит начинает разворачиваться, начинает удаляться, но Джеймс не хочет, чтобы он ушел сейчас.  
  
— Он действительно был болен? — Джеймс слышит свой вопрос.  
  
Вопрос неправильный: его же любопытство не приведет их ни к чему хорошему, — и он сожалеет об этом сразу же, моментально.  
  
Кит меняется в лице.  
  
— Какое это имеет значение, — выдавливает он. Он шумно сглатывает, словно прилагая к этому усилие, словно что-то застряло в горле, и полностью поворачивается к Джеймсу лицом. — Он не разбился.  
  
 _Тебе снова влетит_ , думает он. Он заслужил это. В этот раз дважды, но заслужил. Он буквально напрашивается на это.  
  
Кит только делает один небольшой шаг в его сторону, сверкает глазами, затем разворачивается и уходит, и Джеймс тогда не осознает, что их последний разговор. Осознание подкрадывается к нему, когда он возвращается в спальню на десять человек, с которыми разделяют ее тем вечером. Свет еще выключен, но солнце достаточно высоко, чтобы сквозь большое окно осветить угол комнату, в котором ничего нет. Вещей Кита не просто нет — кровать тоже абсолютно без постельного белья.  
  
Он представляет, как Кит сваливает из Гарнизона на своем ховербайке, колеся те же дороги, по которым он катался с Широ.  _Когда-нибудь_ , когда-то думал он.  _Когда-нибудь я тоже их увижу_. Когда-нибудь он станет лучшим в классе и увидит настоящие звезды, а с Китом будет хорошо общаться, и их встречи пройдут без кровопролития.  
  
Он стоит у окна, думая, увидит ли он след пыли от байка Кита или это его воображение после ужина, и это кадеты начинают строиться в шеренги.  
  
На той же неделе в классе пилотов боевых кораблей находят замену на место Кита. Хотя, на самом деле, не замену вовсе. Вообще нет. Никто не может заменить его. Но сейчас Джеймс действительно лучший в классе. Он смотрит на свои результаты в симуляторе, которые с хорошим отрывом занимают самую верхнюю строчку рейтинга после того, как побивают рекорды Кита. Джеймс думает, что было бы, если бы он мог остановить Кита, правильно спросить или правильно среагировать.  
  
Спорный вопрос. Они больше не увидят Кита снова. Они больше и не слышат о нем. Иногда возникают предположения, но сложнее всего осознавать, что помимо пары-тройки недовольных и Айверсона, чей закрытый левый глаз окончательно не видит благодаря удару Кита слева, Джеймс постоянно один. Никто больше не видел Кита, в одиночестве едящего в столовой, никто больше не пытался побить его рекорды, никто больше не видел, как он уезжает на байке в пустыню.  
  
Никто больше не гадал над цветом его волос или глаз. Никто больше не замечал, как он смотрится в униформе. Никто больше не был таким идиотом.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
Он никак не ожидает увидеть Кита снова. Он живет только с чувством сожаления, и то поручения Гарнизона отвлекают его от этого. Джеймс теперь их новый лучший пилот, и у него много дел.  
  
Начинаются переговоры по радио, и ему достаточно доверия Айверсона, чтобы слышать их. Что-то они не обсуждают, что-то они не рассказывают кадетам, но все они начинают замечать это на выражениях лиц офицеров после еженедельных-и-ставших-ежедневными собраний. Проходит шесть месяцев после провала миссии на Кербере, и что-то после взрыва, который был, наверное, неизбежен, приземляется на Землю. Проходит несколько часов; он смотрит на других кадетов из окна комнаты, когда куча огромных боевых автомобилей с ревом направляются там, где прогремел взрыв, мелькают огни и валит дым.  
  
С такого большого расстояния это напоминает один из следов пыли, которые оставляет Кит в ночном небе. Это глупая мысль, а вскоре все собираются у окна и часами смотрят на них. Ближе к полуночи становится больше взрывов и перегруппировок.  _Пришельцы_ , шепчет кто-то, и Джеймс с содроганием думает, что в этот раз это вполне возможно. В какой-то момент приходит осознание, что они теряют двоих, но не слишком заморачиваются над тем, кто это.  
  
На следующий день в небе появляется робот.  
  
Джеймс его не видит, но слышит, как кто-то говорит, что он похож на кота. Слишком глупо в это верить, даже при настоянии каждого свидетеля.

Гарнизон находится в строгой изоляции, и после этого все меняется. Роботы отступают, но волнение остается. Тренировки становятся интенсивнее, случайные беспокойные взгляды офицеров — чаще, и лишь немногие кадеты могут это пересилить, прежде чем хоть немного дать себе слабину. Пришельцы из забавных теорий становятся кошмаром наяву, который не дает покоя по ночам. Затем возвращается Сэм Холт, и это больше нельзя скрывать.

  
Требуется другая разработка.  
  
— Мы не готовы, — говорит им Айверсон. — Мы пытались дать отпор, но мы не можем надеяться на дальнейшее противостояние. — С его грубым голосом это звучит почти ласково. Он всегда говорит так, что все страшное звучит практически выносимо. — Но мы все же продолжим бороться. — И затем он нажимает на кнопку пульта, который, как вскоре заметил Джеймс, он держал в руке. Позади него проигрывается видео, прямо как в тех типичных фильмах про космос, которые он много смотрел в детстве. Это флот цветных стальных кораблей, и их огромные размеры ясны только по крошечному свету, идущему линиями по каждому из них — он думает, что это, должно быть, окна.  
  
Тишина охватывает комнату. Он представляет, как Кит смотрит на это с демонстративным безразличием, близкому высокомерием, но с достаточными навыками можно подумать, что, черт, может быть, он бы и с этим справился. Джеймс не может определиться, ненавидит он это, завидует, или все вместе.  
  
На следующий день начинается обучение боевой стрельбе. Как часть класса бойцов, он много тренируется, и неважно, что больше, чем спит — этих часов тренировок все равно недостаточно. Он знает, что день прибытия галра еще не наступил.  
  
Корабль медленно приземляется и похож на дымку в небе. Они предупреждены, но должны наблюдать за ним с аэродрома, дожидаясь момента: они не могут ничего сделать. Он больше гарнизонского — гораздо больше. Становится ближе, становится темнее, становится больше. Его размер достигает размера города, который он закрывает собой от солнца. У них две сотни реактивных истребителей и вдвое меньше пилотов. Идущих на смерть.  
  
Взлеты для них уже обычное дело: мышцы все помнят. Они летят в строю, повторяются старые напутствия, хорошо летят на атаку в бок корабля прежде, чем из него вылетят истребители. Нет ни царапины. Они могли восстановить повреждения во время других действий, думает он. Они перегруппировываются и снова летят в атаку, но он чувствует, как дрожит, и, кажется, ощущает волнения сокомандников сквозь тишину в коммуникаторе. Айверсон присоединяется к общему восхищению, но неубедительно — внезапно вспоминается Кит, которого нет с ними уже три недели и который на учениях всегда стремился лететь подальше от всех. Интересно, нашли бы они его сейчас, подумал ли бы кто-нибудь проверить, как он, ведь сейчас необходимы все силы, а Кит — один из лучших пилотов.  
  
Галра превосходят в количестве, технологиях и навыках. Спустя несколько минут появляется смутная надежда на несерьезные потери в битве. Летящий слева от него пилот погибает от светящегося фиолетовым заряда; они разделяются, как им рассказывали, но не учили. Он пролетает мимо крейсера галра и, случайно столкнувшись с одним из вражеских кораблей, тратит всю огневую мощь, чтобы сбить его.  
  
В его охваченном ужасом сознании всплывают странные мысли. Кит бы расправился с ним, думает он, наполовину яростно и наполовину безрассудно. Кит нашел бы выход: он бы подбил корабль с такой легкостью, словно мог повторить точно так же, если бы у него была веревка и карманный нож.  
  
Совершенно случайно он натыкается на другой корабль, прижимает его к борту, затем через миг еще один, а затем адреналин начинает брать над ним верх. Он поворачивает не в ту сторону, меняет направление, пролетая под крейсером, и оказывается прямо под пушкой. Изученный маневр уклонения не подходит. Его охватывает такое чувство, словно он сдал один сложный тест и начал писать следующий — и в том, и в другом случае все зависит оттого, провалит ли он.  
  
— Гриффин, двое на хвосте. Не могу нацелиться, — говорит кто-то. Его голос слишком жесткий, чтобы узнать, кто это — может, он не жесткий, и это просто нервы. Сердце в груди бешено колотится. Вот бы его вытащили из симулятора плохих жизненных показателей — если бы это было так, если бы они вытащили.  
  
Он снижается и разворачивается так быстро и резко, что сводит живот и мутнеет в глазах, но он не может развернуться так же круто, как корабли галра. Солнечный свет ослепляет пилота одного из них — он видит это краем глаза. Ему никак от них не оторваться.  
  
— Гриффин.  
  
— Я понял, понял, — кричит он в коммуникатор; в голосе слышится страх, ведь ему, естественно, нечего сказать об этой битве. Истребители галра летают так легко, словно сопротивление воздуха на них не действует, а судну Джеймса, кажется, не хватает мощности двигателя: относительно вражеских кораблей он летит очень медленно. Он погибнет.  
  
Он стряхивает одного, и остается еще один.  
  
Он видит точный выстрел, видит, как фиолетовый луч рассекает небо вблизи его истребителя, и увернуться не удастся. Прямое попадание подбивает его. Дым наполняет кабину; он колеблется пару секунд — все показатели краснеют. Все, на что он может надеяться — это плавное приземление, но затем с ужасом осознает, что дым в кабине оттого, что выстрел пришелся на крыло корабля и повредил корпус. Плавно приземлиться с половиной корабля не удастся. Выстрел чудом не поразил его. Истребитель пикирует, и он видит прекрасный каньон, в котором он разобьется насмерть.  
  
Джеймс невольно думает: сейчас им бы не помешал хороший пилот.  
  
Падая, он думает о том, что Кит, наверное, там, внизу, сидит на ховербайке где-нибудь в скалах и наблюдает за их неудачами.  
  
Он закрывает глаза в тот самый момент, когда что-то со стуком ударяется о кабину, а как только он открывает глаза, то даже не может описать то, что видит. Он внутри какой-то машины, перед ним крутятся огни, но он больше не падает, и это главное. В ушах звенит, и бешено стучит сердце, но рация сломана, так что проверить, пытался ли с ним кто-то связаться, не получится. Он не может понять, вражеский это корабль или нет, но понимает, что не может умереть, если уже мертв.  
  
Может, он мертв. Может, все именно так.  
  
Машина плавно опускает его на землю. Когда она отлетает подальше, он наконец может разглядеть, что это: робот огромных размеров с черными, белыми и золотыми отблесками. Он смотрит на робота, и тот передвигается, потягивается и высвобождает крылья, свет которых виден даже в светло-голубом пустынном небе, а затем исчезает, словно его не было. Крейсер галра взрывается, словно кто-то выстрелил в самое его сердце, но ни у кого нет оружия подобной мощи, и он не видел ничего похожего.  
  
Робот обретает другую форму. На этот раз он точно может сказать, на что это похоже. Это похоже на что-то вроде кота: с хвостом и тому подобным. Кот с крыльями.  
  
Их пятеро. Они разных цветов и размеров и весьма быстрые, чтобы за ними гнаться — но тот, что с крыльями, больше и быстрее всех. Глядя на них, он забывается, пока не прибывает отряд из Гарнизона, чтобы достать его из разрушенного корабля.  
  
Когда они возвращаются, в Гарнизоне снова суета, но в этот раз страх не ощущается сквозь стены. От воодушевленного шепота в воздухе царит восторг. Он останавливает торопящегося куда-то офицера, но только он хотел задать вопрос, как она, оглядев его форму, касается ладонью его руки.  
  
— У нас подкрепление, — говорит она, словно этого достаточно, чтобы ее понять, и уходит.  
  
 _Подкрепление._  
  
Он хочет встретиться с другим бойцом, но никто не поддавался уговорам. Удивительно, скорее всего, думают они, но как минимум одно такое повреждение может нанести сильный урон, а он получил целых три таких удара. Это ли, не это — но что-то в этом духе. Этого достаточно, говорят ему. Кто-то сообщает, что эти роботы носят название Вольтрон, но это звучит слишком глупо, чтобы быть правдой. Он не вникает. Он засыпает прямо на полу в столовой и заснул бы окончательно, если бы кто-то не разбудил его, легонько толкнув.

— Мы победили, старина. Робокошки приземляются. Пойдем посмотрим.  
  
Джеймс, находясь словно в трансе, выходит с толпой наружу. Не прошло и нескольких часов: все еще ясно, а он все еще едва держится на ногах. Это просто первая битва, слышит он сторонний шепот, но с ними они точно победят. По крайней мере, у них есть шанс на победу.  
  
Роботы стоят на аэродроме в ряд, словно статуи, сохранившиеся с древних времен — но живые. Они двигаются. Взгляды Джеймса прикованы только к черному. Вялым от утомления взглядом он видит, как робот наклоняется, разевает пасть — он осознает, что с помощью этих челюстей он спас его — и высаживает своего пилота на землю.  
  
Мужчина снимает шлем, и каскад черных волос рассыпается по плечам. Он вытирает пот и с улыбкой осматривает всех.  
  
— Это Кит, — слышит он чей-то шепот и позднее осознает, что это действительно был он. Тем не менее, невозможно: Кит. Его волосы теперь длиннее, а скулы сильнее выделяются. Он выше. Он может даже ростом с Джеймса, или выше. Ему идет красный.  
  
Ему хочется смеяться. Кит может смеяться, думал тогда он, — и он смеется. Даже без высокомерия. Его уверенность — то, к чему Джеймс всегда стремился, но никак не смог достичь так просто.  
  
За ним выходит мужчина в черных доспехах и снимает шлем одной рукой. Он высокий, со шрамом и белыми волосами. Джеймс не узнает его, пока Кит не поворачивается к нему. В мире есть только один человек, на которого Кит смотрит так. Внезапно холод — зависть, — который мучил его годами, исчез. Они словно две противоположности — две идеальных половинки одного идеального целого.  
  
Он поднимает свой взгляд на Кита и задерживается на нем. Он позволяет себе взглянуть. Не прошло и года. Ничто так быстро не меняется. Зависть улетучилась, но что-то еще есть в груди: что-то пустое и большое. Он мирится с этим и прислоняется к находящейся в тени стене Гарнизона, в то время как все приветствуют прибывших, смеются, охают и ахают. Даже Айверсон на редкость в хорошем настроении: после того, как он сначала испытывает легкий шок, он надеется, что кто-нибудь снял это на видео. Ничто не сравнится с тем чувством, когда парень, который прописал тебе с левой, вернулся под празднования со звоном хохота и знамениями, при этом сумев спасти твою задницу.  
  
Среди всех присутствующих он и Айверсон — единственные, кто понимает, каково это.  
  
— Разве Кит не изменился? — спрашивает девушка из класса военной связи. Она слегка краснеет  
  
Джеймс понимает. Кит все еще приглаживает волосы руками в перчатках, улыбаясь и отодвигаясь в сторону. Не намного. Он хочет сесть, уткнуться лицом в колени и не думать о том, как боль бьет под ребрами. Он рад, что Кит вернулся, и хотел бы вспомнить, как его ненавидеть.  
  
Еще не конец дня, а вечеринка в честь прибытия будет всю ночь. С каждой секундой от крупиц информации о Ките становится хуже, а часть тела все еще дрожит после боя. Он тащится в душ после полуночи, когда все огни окончательно погасли, и они будут абсолютно одни. Почти работает. Он почти бежит, лишь бы его никто не поймал.  
  
Точнее... тот, кому он попадается — это единственный во всем Гарнизоне, с кем он хотел бы общаться один на один в последнюю очередь. Может не в Гарнизоне, а даже на Земле. Иронично, когда выясняется, что мог бы не общаться, вплоть до сегодня.  
  
Кит один. На нем нет белых доспехов и ничего, кроме черного костюма под броней; на плечах выделяются красные полоски, а длинные пальцы придерживают волосы, чтобы нащупать замок на спине. Джеймс не решается заговорить, прячется за дверью, не вмешиваясь в происходящее — и уйти. Это будет разумнее, но пока он не думает, что поступает как трус.  
  
Кит спустя мгновенье замечает его, и отступать уже все равно поздно.  
  
Он наполовину разворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на него. Джеймс думает извиниться, думает за что, и выдает:  
  
— Я хотел сказать 'спасибо'.  
  
Кит полностью поворачивается к нему. На его груди и прессе прорисовываются сухие мышцы. Он безумно красивый.   
  
— Обращайся, — тихо отвечает он.  
  
— Нет, ты... в начале битвы. Ты поймал мой истребитель. Я думал, что умер.  
  
Он вздрагивает, когда замечает осознание на лице Кита — он слегка приоткрывает рот.  
  
— Это был ты? — ухмыляется он. — Такая манера полета была.  
  
Похвала хуже тишины. Воспоминаний о том, как они дрались.  _Воспоминаний о том, как я спросил тебя о Широгане за пару минут до того, как ты узнал о его смерти_.  
  
Что ж. Больше никто не умрет.  
  
Он кивает и собирается уйти.  
  
— Спасибо. И спасибо еще раз. — Душ может подождать. Что ему вообще еще сказать? Признаться в том, что он скучал по Киту, не лучшая идея, когда у него не было ни причин, ни начала тоски. А если остаться и смотреть, как Кит снимает с себя что-то похожее на латекс, все может закончится.  
  
— Постой. — Джеймс оборачивается к нему, чувствуя, как мурашки пробегают по спине. — Слушай... — Кит немного грустно улыбается. — Ты же наблюдал за мной весь день.  
  
Его разочарование такое искреннее, что кровь застывает в венах. Наблюдал, он не отрицает себе. Целый день после почти-падения был полон попыток: попыток найти волосы Кита в толпе, попыток измерить длины рук и ног, попыток подобрать всевозможные отличия между полубогом и нерадивым парнишкой, который побил его в ангаре.  
  
Брови Кита изгибаются: он ожидает ответа или объяснений, если Джеймс может сказать хоть что-то из этого.  
  
— Я просто... — Он сосредотачивается, всерьез стараясь не паниковать. — Я хотел сказать 'спасибо' и извиниться, — выпаливает он и удивляется самому себе, что говорит как минимум правду. — Я был мудаком.  
  
Это, должно быть, понято неправильно. Кит хмурится и сглатывает, пожевывая щеку. Он едва не прикусывает ее.  
  
— Я знаю, но...  
  
— Нет, не совсем... Я был скотиной. Прости.  
  
Его взгляд все еще опущен на ключицы Кита. Это темные ямочки прямо под впадиной на горле, которая до сих пор такая же: маняще глубокая. Она была такой, когда он был еще кадетом. Джеймс неплохо притворяется, что ненавидит его — даже его волосы. Кит чувствует, как он краснеет.  
  
Кит делает шаг ему навстречу, склонив голову, и вот оно, вот так он всегда ходит. В сознании прячется страх, но с ним еще и нарастающее неуместное веселье. Он невольно шагает назад и плотно упирается спиной в стену позади. Кит не останавливается до тех пор, пока не прижимает его к стене, поставив руку над его головой и облокотившись на нее так, что их разделяло всего пару сантиметров. Джеймс осознает, что за спустя столько лет так и не знает, какой у Кита цвет глаз. Синий? Фиолетовый?  
  
Он закрывает глаза, и все становится как в тумане. Челка Кита касается его лба и щеки.  
  
— Ты не был скотиной. Может, ей просто был я. И всегда пожалуйста, — шепчет Кит возле губ Джеймса, и между ними один наилегчайший клок воздуха. А затем он отстраняется, улыбаясь уголками губ. Щеки заливаются краской. По крайней мере, у них двоих.  
  
Кит его покидает и идет в душ. Он стоит у стены еще несколько минут. Никто не поверит, если он скажет, но, с другой стороны, кому он скажет? Может, в этом и был смысл: один небольшой пустяк, что он оставляет на память о себе. А может и нет. Может, это было нечто более доброе. Может, он так здоровается, или прощается, или вообще все вместе.  
  
Позднее он будет убиваться в попытках вспомнить, действительно ли их губы соприкасались. Позднее он издали увидит, как Широ кладет руку Киту на плечо и посмотрит на звезды в его глазах. Позднее он подумает:  _у меня не было шанса_.  
  
Но, возможно, хотел бы иметь.


End file.
